Mating Leah
by chinalow
Summary: The morning after Sam and Emily wedding Leah changed. It would seem like she was in heat and with a potential mate around the corner.
1. epilong

The following morning after the Emily and Sam wedding, it was a good night as any to get drunk, as good as a wolf could get that is. I woke up and knew something was wrong as I ache all over and that had never happen before. It wasn't like I had been a fight that I didn't remember as I would have healed by now. I sat up and felt something jiggling on my chest. This was an unusual sensation. Since I really don't have anything there Paul had often made snide comments on it. Those flat TV screens jokes were getting boring.

Still not really a wake, I slipped a hand to my chest to see what was clinging to me. And that was when my eyes suddenly widened it couldn't be happening. Paul was going to have a field day if it was what I thought it was.

I jumped up and ran to the mirror behind me door. Sure enough, it was exactly my worst nightmare come true.

Somehow I had grown a huge pair of nice boobs over night.

My cheeks burned just looking at them. I felt like a silly bimbo on display. The boys were going to be staring at my rack when I phase back. I'd be stared at it too. It jiggles all over the place.

I really need a shower to clear my head. It turns out to be a bad idea. I realized how sensitive my nipples were as I soap. They had hardened instantly and I couldn't get them to soften again. This was going to be the most embarrassing day of my life worst than the day I had first phase and my dad end up in the hospital.

It probably was some stupid tribe magic that no one knew off because there never was a female wolf before me. For that I hated it. I hated being me.

Getting dress proved me right. Digging into my every limited closet I couldn't find anything that looked decent. The wife beaters and cut off shorts I was used too made me look like Daisy Duke. I didn't have any bras that survive the angry Leah phase ether, not that they would've fit. So I was force to improvise until I could get some.

I pulled a tank top over my boobs, they were a tight fit and they barely cover them up but it did stop my boobs from jiggling all over the place, over it I put on Seth's shirt that got mix in my laundry. Then I tried to slip on Seth old cut off shorts but it didn't fit so I was force to go with one of my mother's old skirt that she could no longer fit into but still keep as they were now back in fashion. It would seem that my proportion had change overnight and I now had a body that looked like a slut however it was dress.

Looking at myself, decided that I did my best and it would have to do. So I head over to the leeches. The doc would probably be able to help me a little. Alice could also help me shop some new clothes and I did need to talk to Jacob.

I undress again and shifted I was still my furry self. Sadly it couldn't be said the same as when I phase back. I knew something was different I just couldn't tell it.

Slowly I sat up and waited for my swelled boobs to stop jiggle. They were about a full D which was a three size jump as I was barely an A before last night. I stood up and made my way to the mirror. I looked the same but there was something different about me. My body looked the same as it did moments a go. Then it hit me my lips were now pouty and full. My black hair looked shinier and my skin tone was little lighter.

It made me angry at the new turn of events but then I remember how phase had triggered more changes in me and I didn't want more. So I pulled myself together and put everything into trying hard not to phase afraid of any other new changes happening.

Nerves I ran my tongue across my upper lip and shuddered. The sensations from that simple action had made me aroused. I could smell it. Any wolf in the house could smell it too. Lucky for me, Seth was off with his imprint at the leeches' mansion. It wasn't the biggest surprised that Nessie's and Jacob little daughter Marry was his soul mate.

I quickly got dress again. I really didn't like how things were turning out. I had to do something about it now.

The drive was embarrassing. I had drive pass town to get here and was using all my control not to phase. Guys had beeping and yell for my number asking if I was looking for good time. It wasn't like I was interested they smelled worst than the leeches sicken sweet smell. They smell of garlic slime and shit.

Never before had I been so happy to be at the leech mansion. I stomped in making an entrance as my boobs jiggling all the way. It really was annoying I knew it was going to take a long time to get used to them.

I nodded at the mind raping leech. Even if we were family twice over I still wasn't going to be nice. I after all was the bitch.

"That's what Charlisle thinks has happen. He thinks that the wolf is in heat, in turn you are in heat and these changes are part of your maturity." mind raping leech said.

Isn't it a bit late I've been a wolf for like twenty years and it had to happen now? Why now?

"We are guessing that the number of males in your tribal increases or that your potential mate is near and the magic is getting you ready. Either that or it's some kind of biological clock that just kick in." mind raping leech answered.

Fuck, I was in deep shit. But I had to let admit the magic had great taste or I would have turn out to look like a porn star on steroids

"I almost forgot that Alice drag the girls out to shop for you. I think she saw something but she made Bells put a shield on her so I couldn't see." mind raping leech answered again.

There wasn't much else to do put stomp into the doc's office. It was frustrating to be on the edge and not being able to do anything to fix it. Especially when Alice had saw something happen and was planning to dress me for it. I hated surprises.


	2. Chapter 1

Talking to doc was one of the things I didn't want to do but had to do. I was healthy he said. There also was a little good news from the doc that he thought I would be pleased with. He said that was fertile. It was great to know but now he started to go into the detail why it isn't a good idea if the guy wasn't my mate.

The boys and my pack had always keep think that I hated being a wolf because I couldn't have babies with Sam. That wasn't true at all.

The truth was I hated not having a choice of having babies. Kids and I have never got on well. It really was just something everyone else had so I was going on with it. Mother wanted grandchildren and daddy didn't want Sammy to disrespect me by having sex before marriage was the main reason why we were going to marry so young. I however hated Sam for a different reason all together, he did all the wrong things in our relationship and betray me. It was unforgiveable.

Worst of all was Emily the girl was more important than ten Sam to me and she didn't even have the nerve to tell me. I mean if you did shit wrong just admit it. Don't blame it on destiny or faith.

That was the pass and the pass was the pass. Now she was nothing to me. They were nothing to me. I had move on to a better place but until they were really sorry they could take their words to the grave with them. The thing was they never took action, Emily had never sat down and talk to me. Sending muffins aren't the way to tell a person you are sorry that you kissed her boyfriend. Sending roses doesn't make up for breaking every promise. It was not enough.

The only real problem was that mother didn't understand. She had moved in a married Charlie twelve years back and was in a very happy place in her life. She was pushing me to forgive them. If I had a say it wasn't going to happen.

It started to get really annoying ever since Emily had the accident shortly after Nessie turn six. Her car ran into barb wirers on her trip home from work. It had embedded itself into her body just where her ovaries were, she was bleeding internally. It was so bad that the doctors had to cut them off and start her on hormones. She was a week away from having her wedding as she gave up on the idea of me being her maid of honor. I remembered how often she cried. It often followed with an angry Sam. It was good I was in Jacob pack or he would have used the alpha command to make her happy. If he had he would have had a son or a daughter already.

Then Emily went into deep depression as she was the mothering type. She also gained a lot of weight as the hormones kept her body functioning but it wasn't doing too good. It would seem she was depressed.

Stopping to phase to age with his beloved fiancé and pasted the candle back to a reluctant Jacob was the only good thing Sam ever did. The couple went over to Hawaii for two years before coming back just in time to get into trouble.

The retired alpha of course was stupid enough to interfere when the alpha made a decision. He was so set against Seth imprinted on Jacob's baby girl and making more babies. He got Emily like scars from Jacob for interfering. If you asked me I say he deserved it. Trying to be the alpha when you aren't a wolf wasn't the brightest idea and if you aren't a wolf you had no say in the pack. It didn't matter that you were the first to shift. It didn't matter that you had once lead. If you retire stay retire.

It's best not to stick your nose in family business. Jacob who was not only the father of the bride but also the rightful alpha, he had the last say and that was it.

To complete life, Sam and Emily were both now fat and ugly now. There combine weight together was half a ton. They were still happy together and so in love acting like an old married couple. Even when they were disrespecting the tribal by living to gather without marrying no one said a thing.

It was a nice surprise to see the girl marry before she turns forty. She and Sam were soul mates I wonder why they waited to saw their vows.

I was still thinking over things when the good doc started talking about the number of eggs I had. Sitting there I went into shock. Literately as I never thought it could happen. Then again my life was full of things that were impossible.

"I'm sorry Leah there is nothing I can do. There are seven eggs, every time I take a few of them out they are there again. So remember that if you ever find your mate you should probably prepare for six to seven babies." The doc said patting me on the shoulder.

I wasn't think I just phase. Turning back wasn't a challenge but I was naked in front of the doc with some more improvements.

My clothes were shredded and there was a little something extra. My smell must have hit the doc and Edward. I felt myself turn red in embarrassment.

Then the next feeling that hit me was that I was horny. It really clouded my thinking. Taking in long deep breath to control myself before I committed the ultimate sin with a weaken leech doc. Lucky for me we had Alice and she had phone over just in time to stop me.

"Hello Leah." Alice said cheerful as ever.

"Tell me" I patted out.

"There's this guy I want you to meet. He's waiting. There's a car out front. There's a dress and coat in the bag. Stay warm." Alice said with cheerful giggle.

It would seem that he was out there and waiting that was good enough for me. The doc must had already leaved the room while I was distracted.

Then I was there staring at the fur coat and a small baby doll white dress with a bow on the front. It was cute and it definitely wasn't me. I was too tall to be cute at over six feet I tower over many of the male gender. The coat itself was made for a colder place made with something like real polar bear fur and it smells wonderful. I think I just had my first organism just from smelling it.

Wrapping it around me and I was moaning and purring all the way out the door. It was the best feeling ever that was until in walk to the black BMW and there was something better waiting.


	3. Chapter 2

I was thinking of a hundred and one ways to kill the pixie. Underwear wasn't my strong suit. Her choice of items was leaving me the skeptic questions of why she bothers to put them on if this was her choice of items. They were annoying.

She was lucky that they came in a package with food. Good food that made me wanted more. The steak was thick and juice and the apple caramel Ice cream just melted in my mouth leaving a sweet sour after taste. The girl even remember that wolfs ate a lot and gave me big portions. So I was in a relatively good mood as I drank in his scent. My mate had been sitting in the very sport I had so it smelled of his just like my coat. So I was on my all time high for the first ten hours.

Out of the corner of my eye I see movement, a hulking shape advancing through the trees of the thick forest around us. I wasn't going to panic.

Nope. Even if it was my mate, the one I was waiting for the last twenty or so years after Sam dump me for Emily or I made him dump me for Emily as I caught them making out. I still don't believe that she wonders why I didn't forgive her. It was like I married Sam we were meant to be so surely you can't be angry about that can you. Darling Emily, I can and will.

I stagger as he entered into the car. It an instant my nipples hardened instantly as a gush wind in result of a door opening and slamming shut or because the heat emitting from him I wasn't sure.

He was Big with a capital letters. His form was larger so that if any other female was with him would look like a child. He was larger than Jacob the biggest of us wolfs, at least seven feet tall was my estimation of his impressive height. He wasn't bulking with muscles like the boys but he did have an eight packs and sculpted muscles. His body was sleek long lean powerful more like of a panther than us wolfs puns intended. I had a feeling that he was supernatural. I just didn't want to know what just yet.

Life had always been cruel to me and hoped that he had no leech in him was a little too much. I could deal if he didn't eat human but the way he was I'd probably kill human for him.

Drinking the sight of him was pure pleasure. He was beautiful enough to be a leech twice over with a straight nose high cheek bones and kissable lips. He wasn't the classic American male but he was definite on the HOT side of scale. Me, personally think that he put the leeches to shame with his face of a Greek god those intense wild eyes if there ever was a pageant contest he would won.

Black long silky hair was one of his best features. I wanted to run my fingers touching them as I kissed him senseless.

It was like we were drinking each other in. I knew the moment I sent eyes on him that he was my mate but he with me I still wonder about his take on it. Not that I had a problem in receiving scarp of emotions after all I was used to it. Years of being single made me adjust.

He took a move toward me and suddenly stopped to pause. His nostrils flare as he drank in my scent. Satisfied for but a moment then his arm was around me and he pulled me into his solid body. He was strong all over and I melted in his arms. I wasn't sure how long the two stages of our meeting took but it would seem that we were at our destination.

Looking out it would seem like we were in a well groom garden with nothing else in sight.

His left arm held me as he used the right opens the door. Lifting me like I weighted nothing something I knew wasn't true I weight like a ton of bricks my brother had told me more than once.

"Bedroom," he said in a husky wasp voice.

Hearing his voice made me remember that I hadn't said my first word to him yet. I was worst than those imprints at least they remembered to talk.

Then again not talking was better than having your first words to you mate be bedroom.

I was surprised I wasn't angry. It was like just hearing his voice was enough. I was starting to believe whatever was happening was worst than imprinting. At least they could function, my own brain seems to be shutting down and my body wasn't moving as it should.

Being carried to a cabin in the middle of nowhere as the car drove off didn't annoy me like to should have. I truly it felt that it was rather romantic as we enter into a candle lit room. There was a bed of thick furs like the one I was wearing made into a bed. Now I knew why it smelled of him. It made me please.

Inside close doors I could smell ours scent mixing into erotic perfume in the small room. It was the perfectly harmony blend that was impossible to miss.

"Come to bed." he ordered in a huskier wasp voice.

He was quicker than I already barely clad in the jeans he wore. He also wasn't wearing any underwear. It was like he had urgency to it that wasn't just need.

Now was time to face my dilemma. I wanted him yes but there was fear as I was still a forty year old virgin with little experience. He was old, I could tell just from looking into those eyes. They held knowledge that even doc or Alice would have a hard time to understand.

"We sleep" he ordered in a very huskier wasp voice.

Reluctantly I took off the fur but still wore the baby doll. It eased me a little that he didn't want to do it now but a not stir as I wonder if we would ever do it. I really didn't want to spend eternity as a virgin even if I already had my first and only big O.

He looks at me expectedly with those eyes. Slowly I moved to the bed and stretched out facing him, I just liked to look it him. He seems to have other plans rolling me onto my right side, facing a large glass window it was still sunny out and there was a view. The bed didn't moved under his weight as he settle his body against mine pressing his chest against my back, his legs against the back of my thighs and his lap into my back side. It would seem that we fit. I could feel his length large and warm pressing against me and my mouth watered at the thought. I wanted him. He however was interested in something rather different. Putting his massive left arm wrapping his body around me and cupped my newly improved boobs covering them fully with his hands as he drifted into sleep, it was like he hadn't had a good sleep for a long time.

I didn't imprint but I knew he was my mate. My body knew it before I did. The changes made were necessary. His hands were large and his body was strong. If I wasn't a wolf I would have broke in his hold.

In sleep he was still so intense holding me me and snuggling into my back. His length was different than him while he slept soft and content, the length was growing thickening and hardening. I squirm a little but his heavy arm held me in place as his fingers tightened slightly on my breast. I could smell my arousal in the air as my need build. My body was screaming for him that I would have taken my own virginity if his hands hadn't held me in place at that very moment.


	4. Chapter 3

I was cursing him that he got me so work up. I was cursing my body for being a horny little bitch. I was cursing Alice for the dress and her choice of underwear. I was cursing everyone I knew as I was so frustrated.

My body was working against me every part of me was alert and prepared. I was wet and drip. It would seem that Alice little concoction did have potential as it soaks in most of my juices. My nipples looked pink and puffy. It wasn't even funny how hard they were. I now full understand why men had to masturbate. I wanted relist too but I was cage and I there was nowhere else I would rather be.

Frustrated I willed myself to sleep by counting scaling under the surface of his skin. To a human he would look normal but with my eyes sight the scale made patterns. I was fascinated that he had skin harder than human but not made of stone like those leeches and the best part was he didn't spackle under the sun. I think I like it that I could be little rough and he'd come out in one piece.

It must have worked as I awoke as hands moved my naked body positioning me on my back and spread my legs. I open my eyes to see that he was watching me those intense wild eyes dance with hunger.

Smoothly he reached over and cupped my free breast. They were flatten a little as my arms were bond over my head but still were round and full. I couldn't help but moan as he squeezed my nipples with his fingers. He was controlling me and I liked it.

I'd dream my first time was going to be soft and passionate sex, missionary sex. It would seem that my real life first time would be different. It may not have been my choice but I wouldn't have had it any other way. He ran his hands over me, exploring everything on my newly improved body. It felt so good. His fingers just lit sparks all across me as they danced.

If I thought I was wet and dripping before I was seriously mistaken. I whimpered and spread my legs as wide as I could try to tell him that I was ready.

It was maddening that all I wanted was crawled straddle on his member that was now large and hard as I gave him the most intense mind blowing kiss running my hands trough his hair. It was as if he could read my mind as he leans in those wild eyes flare and burn as he buried himself into me.

There was pain and pleasure blending to gather. I was wet and horny but I was still a virgin and was very tight. It was so much that with each push I came.

I orgasms six time already and he wasn't even all in yet. I wasn't sure I could take all of him tonight he just was too big, about twice the size of Jacob. Phasing back made sure I knew the size of each guy, Paul the dick had the smallest dick at barely five inches long and the winner was Jacob with eight inches. The first time they had sex Nessie couldn't walk the next morning even with her healing abilities. I felt impaled as he pushed deeper into me and the strong need to bite.

My teeth instantly sink into his shoulders as he grasped my hips and started his final pushed down stretching me until he finally was all in.

Blood filled my mouth and I moaned in pleasure feeling the pain fading as I drank him in. I was no leech but his blood tasted good to me. My body was now burning with frustration that wasn't my own. I felt him in me and how much he wanted to move. It was like our souls had touch for a moment.

Pushing in slow long strokes letting me stretched. He worked it. I didn't know if it was multiples orgasms so close to gather that they were one or if it was just really a long one that just went higher. I was tired and worn out when I felt his length swelled even larger and he roar in pleasure. I felt so complete with him filling me I just wanted to lie there with him in me. But it would seem that he wasn't finished yet as he was hard again.

He lowered himself pressed his chest to mine and kissed me deeply. It was passion and fire. I was kissing him back as hard as I could.

It would seem that my hand had come free. So I was able to wrap my arms around him and ran my hands in his hair. It was better than I could have imagined and I wanted more. I push my boobs out and moved straddle just above his member. I moved a little teasing him.

I wanted him to suck them and then fuck me but he didn't seem happy with me teasing. So I was flipped over and position on all four. It didn't matter if I was sore I wanted it as much as he did.

The very same force they held my hands in place before was now working to hold me in place sporting my body. As he trail kisses up my back bone on to my neck. He bit in hard as he entered me fully. I screamed with pleasure. I close my eyes, letting myself just whimpered and squirmed under him as he move in short rhythm into me just enough to stroking the fire but never enough to push me over.

After what seemed like hours, I felt the short teasing rhythm turn to hard and urgent thrusts. My eyes flew open to see that before me was a mirror, it was quite a sigh my breasts jiggled as he pounded into me with all his strength. It was his released that triggered mine.

I scream and scream, until my voice was hoarse and he still was filling me. I'm not sure how I could take it all but I did and loved it. He had filled me and drank my blood. We were now complete as one.

The mark on my shoulder was what remains of this encounter. It would seem that he had licked my wound close and then shifted our position again. I was now sitting on his lap as we faced each other. I was now able to give him an intense mind blowing kiss running my hands trough his hair with the strength I had left. It was wonderful everything was wonderful. I was in heaven and so very happy.

Guys in the pack really need pointers if all they could do was make the girls come six times. It was pathetic. I was lost at where we were I'm so sore I'm not sure if I could ever walk again. Not that I was complaining. I loved every minute of it and wanted a repeat performance.

I was getting my wish. He was at it again. I purred in approval beautiful primal rhythm. His every thrust seemed to just edge me higher as my breasts jiggled against his chest as he pounded into me. My hard puffy nipples slamming into his rock hard body with every bounce, it was a new sensation and I liked it. We were barely stopping to breath as the new height as our bodies writhing together in ecstasy.

Finally we were spent. He laid there cuddled up next to me content. I too was too tired to even open my eyes let alone move and clean myself. I knew I was going to pay for it tomorrow but it wasn't important as felt so content and happy.


	5. Chapter 4

Waking up to a body next to me wasn't a scare as I thought it would be. At least until I remembered that I had seven eggs ready for my mate super sperm to swim in and I'll be the mother of seven health children. Defiantly bad I was forty but still wasn't ready for that even if Rose and Esme was going to have a field day. After all we were family as mother was with Charlie who was family so by their law I was their cousin in law and Jacob was my nephew.

Having help would be nice but kids were big. I wasn't ready and I still had time no biological clock ticking for me. It wasn't like I was unstable financially either. It was just an emotional thing.

Money happens to come with knowing the Cullens. Alice knew how to pull the punches when it came to the stock market. Futures were her specialty. Edward knew how to hit the ball when you went to Vegas. He was after all had a built in lie detector. The others were well off too. The good doc was specialist that performs surgery and Rose owns a garage with Jacob. Emmet and Esme open a construction company and hired the other pack to work for them. They were setting examples for Nessie so I too was force to get a future and stop mopping around.

Marking the end of my bitter Leah phase was a bright new life. The girl went with me to college and was my roommate for the six years we were there. Edward bought us a house to live in my name. In words was that he was paying me to babysit his six year old daughter and Jacob was not allowed to be alone with her until she was eighteen.

I remembered watching their conversation in Jacobs mind when we went patrol. Let's just say he had no choice but to fallow up with the deal or die trying. He owes them.

It was an understatement to say that she didn't like it. It was one of the few times that I ever saw her troll a tantrum but it was better than no Jacob at all so she settle eventually. Personally I think Edward took things a bit far but if she was mine I'd let her start dating him at twelve with a no sex clause.

Other than that incident Nessie was cool. She was my best friend, we shared classes as we both majored in psychology and we both liked to travel.

My Alpha hated that it was me that went on those trips with her and not him that she saw the world with during our spring break. Bella put her foot down on his foolishness, I after all was second best in keeping her safe in his place and he did have a job with responsibilities. He could not just up and leave letting Rose have free range on the garage and auto shop.

The four years pass by so quickly that by the time we graduated I was a new Leah. I would never be that nice innocent girl on the Res again but I liked the woman I became. I was confident and sassy with a mouth.

Then we open our business and work as a therapist for children. It made good money. Later Nessie got bore and decided to put her stamp into the world with Aunty Alice help of course. Five years later they were now the power house designers with sixteen brands under their names. The company was listed in the stock market. I held six percent of the stock and was now set for life.

For me, it was different. I liked what I did and still do. My theory on cyber social was a break though since Freud. I was the next big thing. I was top dog.

The best part was when I did visit prisons and talked to death roll killers. Being a wolf was a plus as I wasn't afraid of those killers. Nothing was going to happen to me with my super healing and super strength. They told their story and I wrote them out. Those books became best seller and then I was the proud owner of a large publisher with a wide range of books. Jasper help out a lot, it was a surprise that the tall hard Texas major share a hobby with me. We talked a lot now about books and authors we like, who knew I would be buddy with a leech.

Looking at my mate, it would seem things were about to change it was time I took time off. May be in sixteen years I could come back as my daughter again. My background story was that I had married once and that my ex-husband a reclusive marine biologist was raising out daughter on an island.

Perhaps we could put word out that I had reconciled and had move to the island for quality time with them. Knowing Alice I probably already was, the girl worked fast.

Thinking back at my life I was glad for turning into a wolf and that Sam had imprint of Emily. He shouldn't have been with me if we didn't fit but it was a lesson both of us had to learn. A path and passage of souls, I finally understood why the magic choose me to turn into a wolf and why it had to happen. It was their choice that we were no longer close and it was mine to stay away forever.

For my mate the changes my body had taken over the years were necessary. There was no way that if I was human I would be able to survived last night, not that it wasn't a great way to go. It was worth the wait. I understood it now.

"It really was worth the wait" he said huskily.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Not yet." He answered as his fingers trace my skin with his sharp nails.

It was hard to think with him doing that but I remember that I didn't know his name. Strange as it was it didn't annoy me that I didn't because it really didn't matter.

"I'm Thor Questia and you are my Leah. I waited a long time for you, longer than you have waited for me. The elders demand that you mature before we meet and mated. I am sorry I have not court you as I should have. Let me make things right." He said stop his hands from traveling further down.

I wasn't sure what he meant until he cloaks me in the fur and wrap himself around me. It was like he had wings. The lines around me blur and I could see lights. We were moving very fast. I now know why he gave me the fur coat. It was cold even with my body heat I was still cold. Thor however was affected even if he was naked.


	6. Chapter 5

I was a little dazzle but things were looking interesting. This was about him showing me his world with me wanting to know more. I'm not sure if he remembers that I'm not use to all this as we landed in a giant library with old books line up as high as I could see. The place was massive with men and woman working putting books back in place and making new books. It was some kind of scholar achieve.

"The Egypt once called this place Alexandria after my mother. Once she hand it over to me, the elders had me closed it off after a near fire catastrophe. The world was changing. People didn't value knowledge so we were no longer need. The guardians are the only race that still ventures these rooms anymore." Thor said huskily.

"I love to read." I said eyeing the books with interest.

"I know I've read your books. We've read your books. You're the only one that mother already loves even before she had met you. She approved." He said with a smile.

We walked into a small hall and then turn into the rooms. It had the elegant with heavy Greek and Roman influence. It also had more of an Arabian Nights feel to it with the long table and cushions. The feast was set out before us and two servant girls were ready with goblets of wine honey and spice. It was good. I gulped down three mouths full before Thor reached out and took the goblet away.

In which I was thankful I really didn't want to our special night to end because I was drunk.

"It's beautiful" I said looking at the table laid out before us.

"Let me feed you" He said as he helped me to sit on a cushion.

Shifting me until I was literally sitting on his lap, I was about to complain but forgot when a servant girl place a hookah next to him. She was leaning down displaying her curves for him. It was like she wanted to it was more like she was trained to. I raise an eyebrow but he just shrugs and took a deep puff. The smoke was thick a purple it smelled a little like him.

Slave girls flock the room discreetly but they stood ready to serve. Some however were eyeing me with a hint of evil. They were going to be surprised with my temper if they ever tried anything.

Musicians played as Thor feed me endlessly. It was as if it was his life goal that I tasted every dish on the table. By the end I had ate bread with hot bean soup, cheese and olives, hands full of rice and sheep curry, roast bird and tomato, shellfish and oysters raw, saffron posh fish and then there were trays of fruits and nuts.

It was a lot of food. I also down more wine as he fed me the figs and oranges. There was also ice cream and cakes. It was quite the feast.

"I can't eat another bite Thor." I said move his hand back to him.

Slowly I used his hand to feed him as I filled him with wine. I was already drunk and was trying to get him drunk too.

Sadly it would seem that I was failing to succeed. He was smirking at me like he knew what I was trying to do and was very proud that I was struggling just to sit up straight. Let alone drink another goblet that he just handed me.

"My aunt likes wine, mother hates it. Sometime I think that she handed the achieves over to me just so I would stop partying." He said smiling wickedly as he slipped his hand under my coat.

I felt my legs part and I shuddered as he ran his fingers over my dripping mound and slid them between my already wet folds. I was now officially hot and bothered.

"Were you that wild?" I asked trying to act nonchalant.

"Aunt** Ninkasi was my partner in crime. **Why don't you bend over the table and let me show you how wild?" Brandon snickered as he pulled his hand away.

"No, people are watching!" I pleaded, although my body thought different.

My legs were spread and I was bending over onto the table. I may not be a prude but People watching me have sex was over the line. Worst of all I was so turn on that I was dripping wet with no underwear.

"Just spread your legs wide and I'll show you why Loki lost to my hammer." He ordered.

I shift a little and bent over and spreading my legs wide apart. I felt like such a slut right then as his fingers trace my skin with his sharp nails. I shivered with anticipation as he slowly teased me. I moaned loudly as he pushed three figures into me. It felt incredible but I was blushing fiercely as the servants got to watch our game play.

"Please" I pleaded not knowing if it was for him to stop or for more.

"You want me to stop." Thor grunted out as he thrust three fingers into me.

I bit my lip. I couldn't lie I was so close to organism but I wasn't going to admit how much pleasure I was having I didn't want him to be right. My boobs jiggle erotically against the cost with each thrust as I bucking my hips back against him. The sensation on my nipples was a little too much I was seconds form release.

"Why don't you take your coat off now, Len?" Brandon asked as he moved away from my body.

"No! Please!" I begged him as I stood up and pull off the coat.

It was my nightmare as I stood there naked on display and heard giggles. Even with my skin tone I was red all the way down to my hard little nipples. I was terrified that another male might come in and job the fun touch me like Thor was.


	7. Chapter 6

Thor stared at me what felt like eternality. I was having a dilemma finding myself getting horribly aroused letting him see my every intimate curve. He drank in his fill of my improved form that included smooth unblemished skin, long silky hair and large tattoo between my boobs that seemed to appear over night. Heat and tension build as we stood there waiting.

Until neither of us could take the torment any more, he end it with furry kisses that made me hot and bother. Our tongues danced, I press my boobs out rubbed my nipples all over his hard muscles. I wanted to get him as hot and bother as I could.

It would seem that I was succeeding as his length was now hard pressing into my stomach. I couldn't help marveled at how big he was and what he was about to do.

For a moment I pity Emily as she would only ever know pleasure from an eight inch dildo but never the really thing as Sam wasn't worth salt barely six inches long. I'd seen them do the dirty in memory and it was wonderful but then it wasn't really there. They lack the spark and fire. To put it to words was that the boys especially Sam had a great imagination but they lacked in action afraid of hurting their imprint. The girls never really got off from what I heard and were always complaining. So the boys made it up to them with oral sex.

I never understood how they could have liked it but I think I would now. Any part of Thor would be wonderful relief now that I was aroused and panting wanting him to fill me.

"Patient is a virtue Leah." Thor said chuckling as he reached down and ran his fingers soaking up my juices as he played with me.

My body shuddered at the thought wanting more as I squirm and moan. He was really working me up getting me all hot and bothered.

However it would seem that Thor had other plans as he reached down and grabbed my ass squeezed it gently. Then ran his hands down slightly and lifted me up. My body knew what to do as my legs locked around his waist as I ran my fingers in his hair. I giggled as her felt her nipples bouncing against his chest with every step he took.

"Leah. I must attend to my mother. Feel free to enjoy yourself if you need anything ask the servants." Thor whisper huskily into my ear.

Before I could even protest he was gone. Leaving me panting with arousal and bathing with sweat from the activities they had taken. I stood there my boobs jiggling for several minutes until I caught her breath. It was hard to believe that a wolf was out of breath but with Thor I would learn that he would wear me out.

In a way it was hard believed how I've been acting. Imprinting paled to what we have. My mind cleared without Thor present and I decided I need a bath. The tub was large with shimmering water. It was nice luxurious. The water was perfect just the right temperature to feel good with rose petals and spices. It was refreshing.

The water gently lapped around her soothing her aching body. Easing most of the tension away before long I was relaxed and refresh. After a few moments a servant girl game in with bottle of soap and a wash cloth. The girl sat there discreetly waiting for her orders.

"Tell me about Thor, all the juicy gossip on his sexual exploit." I ordered moving my hand to take the wash cloth and soap.

"The last of the men of the old sentiment the master has had his share of conquest." The servant answered.

"Would you be more specific has he fucked anyone that I'd meet." I asked as I began lathering the soap and ran the lather across my body.

The silent was enough of an answer. I raise an eyebrow and continued to clean myself, my nipples were standing proud and my boobs were jiggling for all its worth I was glad I was hidden underwater. I've never been more conscious about my body than now with its new found perfection. The boys were never going to see it again if I had a say.

Unconsciously my hand slipped between my legs and I was rubbed gently for a moment before realizing what I was doing.

I was masturbating and getting myself all frustrated. There wasn't enough pressure. Spreading my legs wider as my fingers furiously massaged my clit and wet folds. I was near the edge but I just couldn't go over I just needed something.

"I see you've been busy. Albus leave." Thor commanded as he strolled through the room.

"I gather that you've had a fair share of exploits with her." I asked smiling.

"Oh, little Leah is jealous." He laughed as he setting into the tub next to me smiling like a Chester cat.

Thor wrapped his arms around me and played with my hard puffy nipples until I couldn't think any more. My worries seem to melt away as I moan as he caressed my boobs. He paused above them and bent down, wrapping his mouth around one nipple. I gasped at the sensation when he tasted more off me as his other hand rolled my other nipple.

"Hands behind you head." He commanded and lean over to the other nipple as his hand move to the other.

In moments I was panting and moaning with need. He continued to repeat the torment never lingering on either nipple too long. I think I knew what he was trying to do and was wondering if he would succeed. My body wanted it he wanted it but the edge was still there something was missing.


	8. Chapter 7

My mind was now working against me not like how the tables had turn. I am an intelligent strong woman that deserved to be wine and dine. I deserved respect but Thor was treating me like a common whore. I was acting like a whore, sitting in a tub my hands behind my back like those sluts in bad porn. I was better than that I had my dignity.

Too caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice that someone had entered the room. She was the third last person than mother and Seth that I wanted to witness my humiliations.

"Leah. I'm Alexandria." A small petit girl smiled as she walked in.

She looked us over and just smiles warmly just like she thought we were acting cute. I mean it was just sick. My mind was working on how kinky this was but my body thought different. Even if she couldn't really see anything as Thor body was shielding mine but I stilled shuddered in horror and embarrassment as he continued to play with me right in front of his mother like we were just having tea.

"Leah this is my mother. Mother this is my Leah isn't she wonderful." Thor replied as his hands continued his torment.

"Alexandria, I'm pleased to meet you?" I moaned out as I looked straight at her unable to look elsewhere.

"Honey, I think you should be giving her more attention with that cock." his mother chided him.

I couldn't believe she what she was saying. How his mother could say something like that so casually just stunned me. It would seem that gods had a different culture altogether.

"Alexandria, I'm fine!" I objected but was stopped when he enter me completely with one firm thrust.

It was thanks to his fucking that had loosened me up just enough that it fit. The pain and pleasure entwine as he started to pump into me. He was enjoying it too much he may be my mate but he was my gravity I still had a choice to leave all I need to do was shift and he'd never see me again.

"I don't mind. It's true you still don't wear my mark" Thor chucked as he pounded into me with a furry of hard thrusts.

"Oh, god." I cried as much in ecstasy and in dismay.

Worst of all, the embarrassment flooding through me just seemed to make me feel even more aroused as Thor continued to pounded into me. Thor gave my boobs another good squeeze and I moaned at the pleasure of having his fingers molding my boobs and nipples as any coherence thoughts I had were gone.

"That's my boy! Get her to pray your name." Mom smiled as she watched me writhing on Thor's long length.

There was nothing I could do but whimpered as Thor continued his onslaught, lost between pleasure and despair. I didn't know what had happen but my body shifted again aching in places impossible for humans to ache. I felt a sudden tingling race over my chest and sink into my boobs as golden lines mar my skin marking me as his.

"That's not all, Leah." Thor whispered in my ear as I felt something happening inside me.

"Honey, she needs more." His mother chastised him again then turned to me.

"You just let him do what he needs to do. Now I have done my duty as witness I have to go run some errands. Apollo is missing a slave boy, so be good you two fuck each other's brains out. I want grandchildren." She moves and leaned in kissing me on the cheek.

"Alexandria!" I protested as Thor knocking the wind out of me with his sudden thrusts.

Being a wolf prepared me for the unexpected so when Thor shifts to his real form I wasn't surprised as I should have been. He still looked the same as handsome god like as ever but there were a few additional noticeable features like a sharp pointy black tail, a light scalded skin and long double edge tongue. His hands and feet too had changed a little, now flashing with sharp black nails.

Inside me shifted a little as the feeling of his bigger cock plunging into me would have brought me to my knees if he wasn't holding me up. I felt so full and stretch that he need to wait for me to adjust.

His mother just smiled at us once more and strolled on out of the room. This was more than I could take, being fucked in the bath room was one thing being fucked in the bath room with his mother not only watching but upset because he wasn't giving me his full attention was an experience I wanted to forget.

But my body betrayed me. My new boobs were jiggling against the scales on his chest with each thrust send ripples of pleasure through me.

For a mere moment I wondered if it was some kind of spell. But then again he had proven he knew how to play my body. I was his and he was going the distance to prove it to me. Pushing me beyond anything I could accept and in the back of my mind I knew he had a good reason.

"Oh, Thor. Oh, Thor." I panted now that he was stretching me further and sinking deeper than ever before.

The only thing I wanted now was to run my fingers thought his hair. However what power that had held me in place was still active. It would seem that my hands were lock behind my back and my spread body was open helplessly.

"Gealltanas Síoraí A Grá, Thabharfainn fuil mo chroí duit." Thor chanted over and over as he pounded into me.


	9. Chapter 8

I was lost and tired wondering in a dessert. The last thing I remember was the pleasure of Thor in me as he filled me until I could take no more. I think I black out again.

Looking around I wonder why I was there that was until I saw Alexandria. She was dress in a Greek toga and so was I. The only thing that was different was I had a creepy crawling feeling that things were going to be taking a turn for the worst.

"It would seem you passed the test, it's about time. Thor would be please. The five other you weren't so successful." Alexandria said smiling widely.

"Five other me?" I asked trying to stay patient.

"Yes, we'd tried everything to make you worthy of becoming a god. To be turn into one of us you never pass the test." Alexandria said moving her hand over an open fountain that had appear.

I looked in I saw many versions of myself running away from Thor. The first me was dress in a Toga similar to what I was wearing she slap him and ran just after he asked her to run away with him so they could be together. The other me was dress in a muddy gown I was running a screaming away from him as he entered the church in all his godly glory. The three others were wearing corsets and just as bad. I had heard of guys sleep and ditch but the girl version of me doing it was plain out mean. I had hurt Thor over and over again.

"I see that you aren't like that. We were lucky. Eros had problems too when he found her, sixteen tries over a span of two hundred years just too barely make it. It didn't help his cause that he cheated big time with those ants and potions." Alexandria said smiling widely.

"If I pass then why am I here?" I asked already knowing half the questions.

"This life you were different. Faith did plans for you, You were going to get your happy ending with a imprint and kids. Thor may be your soul mate but so is him. Think of this as your last test as much as I love my son you need to meet your imprint before I let you have him completely." Alexandria said in a very serious tone.

"I don't understand how could I have two soul mates." I asked.

"Doppelganger, the story is that once at the beginning a dimension where neither was one. Each soul was to powerful with so much magic violet and destruction followed. In the end the powers be spilt the soul apart as punishment and from then on we all wonder trying to find the other half." Alexandria said waving her hand over the water again.

Before I knew it was dress in my small little white dress wearing the thong and in the back seat of the BMW. My mind was turning over the events Thor was so fresh in my memory that he seems real. He had my heart but I still wonder what would happen if I imprint.

The car stop and I a very good looking many open the door our eyes met. I felt my world move but the bond that ties me to Thor was still. I loved him with my heart. There was no other I wanted to be.

At the moment I knew why I was his imprint, Faith decide to make amends. Bonding me to Emily only child. The one she had with her ex boyfriend that she had gave up for adoption. It really wasn't fair for the kid and the only good thing was going to be robbed.

"I know you birth mother, Young." I blurted out.

"You're Aunt Leah my mother cousin, the famous author. I got your letters." He said looking quite shock.

"One and only, you're working right. If you have time I liked to talk to you," I said knowing things well enough to know what I wanted.

It wasn't hard to get a table. I just couldn't help chuckle at the irony of the situation. He was Emily only mistake, the reason why she punished herself every day. People just thought that it was she trying to make it up to me by being so forgiving but I knew better.

Visiting from the Makah tribe was just a lie after another lie. The day she met Sam she just came back from giving her son away, karma was biting back.

Making out with Sam was one thing but making out with Sam just after giving your baby away was dame right evil. Mother didn't know about that nobody did except the baby's father. He had cancer and was dying. I suggested they she gives the son to his parents but the guy was set against it. He wanted the child to have a happy family and his family was anything but happy.

In a way I understood his reasons but Emily however was a different story. Until this day Sam still doesn't know that Emily had a kid.

I often wonder what he would say. She lied about being a virgin too, I saw their memories. It was the reason I hated them. Watching other people have sex was gross and watching your ex have sex with your cousin is worst. Those lies the girl spouted could win three Oscars and it was up to me to never slip up and tell him the truth. But this time it was different he was my imprint.

"First I'd like to thank you for the letters and the check. You really help me out."Young said sitting down.

"I'm glad I could help. I need to tell you a few things." I said trying very hard to stay calm.

"I know that my father loved me very much but with the cancer there was hardly anything that could be done. He never wanted me to grow up lost like he was. "Young said sacristy.

"It sounds hallmark but it happen. It's just that Emily is a live and married. She can't have children," I blurted out.

"Does she know you are talking to me." Young said sacristy.

"No. I have other things I need to tell you." I said in quite mild tone.

"Do you mind if my boyfriends join me." The boy asked as two other larger males step in.

"No. Emily was in a bad place for a while she blames herself for abandoning you that the accident happen to her as god way of punishing her. She was in a bad place." I said signing know the road ahead was going to be unpleasant.


	10. Chapter 9

If I had known that the water was drug I would have just walked away but I didn't so now I was spending my evening in the bathroom vomiting twice before getting a ride into hell lala.

The boy may be my imprint but he was going to pay. I knew where I would have end up if I hadn't been a wolf. Worst of it wasn't his first time. As soon as I acted a little dizzy the boys sandwich me and help me into their car. I played along of course curious of their reasons not believing that Emily son could be evil than any leech.

When we got to their lair I felt sick. There were three other helpless girls that were held. I wanted to do nothing more than rip them apart but it would seem that Thor was there waiting he didn't look please.

"Thor, I'm sorry." I apologies even if it wasn't my fault.

"You don't have to be, mother just wanted to test you but I'm afraid that he isn't even worth to touch you Leah." Thor said glaring at Young.

"I can take care of this. Why don't you go take a walk and we can meet out front in an hour." I said.

"We are bond. I must avenge your honor." He said in a cut tone.

If it had been any one else I'd bite his head off but I kind of understand where he was coming from so I was going to have to compromise. He at least had to let me do something. I refused to be a damsel in distress.

"Well, he's my nephew and those are his boyfriends. I need to do this." I said trying to make my point.

"Tell what you want to be done and I'll do it. Please." He said raking his hands in his hair looking very frustrated.

"Bang him up a little and break some bone. Then we can call the police." I said looking around the place.

I was surprised that I didn't even flinch when Young was hurt. I mean Thor practically broke him in half and I just watched. His boyfriends were in worst shape, they were never going to move again Thor made sure of it by breaking their spines.

"I've already called the police said that there was some fighting and I heard gun shots." I said smiling as he wrap his hands around me.

It didn't matter that he was covered in blood and that there was three bang up bodies in the room as soon as he kiss me I forgot everything. Before I knew it we were moving again. The lines around me blur and I could see lights. We were moving very fast.

My body was burning and I was on fire. It seemed so long ago that I had him in me. But when we landed I signed as I knew it was going to be some time before we got to make love.

"Soon" Thor said huskily as he took my hand.

We walked into Charlie's house to talk to mom. I wonder who she would like to know that she was having a god for a son in law and that I was going to live for a long time.

"Leah, I'm no god. We are guardians the protector of the earth. Our duty is for the world to remain balance and peaceful. Humans were never our domain." Thor said in the same huskily that sent shivers down my spine.

Mother was not please to see me with him. Her eyes narrow and look at him with distaste. I knew my mother loved me but I still wonder if she would have preferred Emily.

Right then I realized my mistake I should have gone to Sam's first. This conversation was too soon. The child she had, Young need Emily help. The guilt was there would lighten even if every step would cuase her pain. It just had to be done as it was the right thing.

Not far from mom was Jacob, Nessie and Seth, they were waiting. I looked into Jacobs eyes and I saw pain. He knew what had happen and was sorry for me.

"Don't even think of it." I hissed.

Mother couldn't hear it but the others could Jacob and Seth lowered their heads in shame. They knew I hated pity more than anything. It wasn't bad I made my choice with Thor and never regretted it. Young actions made it easy to leave him behind. There was no guilt like I had first felt. He wasn't a man worthy of an imprint.

"I'm Thor. Leah's husband, my mother married us a few hours ago." Thor said in a cutting tone.

"It was his culture thing. I couldn't say no. I'm happy mother more than anything." I told my mom looking her in the eye.

Strangely, she didn't seem mad or angry at all that was unexpected. Other moms would rip me one if I was their daughter. They'd wanted to be at the wedding and have a nice big wedding celebrating the occasion.

I was lucky that I didn't just freak out when he said it. I just found out that I was married not that it matter of course. I was Thor body mind and soul.

Knowing I was married was one thing. Looking over at my brothers was another. They looked a little worried but other than that they were handling it quite nicely. I was please that things were going on with out anything breaking and no broken bones.

"Well I can't do anything about it and I'm truly happy for you honey. But isn't it a little fast." She said looking me straight in the eye as she put her hands over mine.

"Well, he's a grown man. I don't feel the need to wait." I said and shrug.

"Sam's not going to like that." they said in union.

"He's happy. I'm happy" I answered as squeezed my mother's hands gently.

"They aren't Emily wants a divorce. It would seem that the imprint broke years back, that was why Sam stop shifting. It came out last night." Jacob explained.

"He's not taking it too well" Seth said looking sad.

"So it really is genetic that is so sad. I've got some news that could change things for them." I said in understanding of the direction things were heading.


	11. Chapter 10

Talking to Emily and Sam was the worst thing I could have done even with Thor support and love. They were still in sync with each other. It was sad how they look together, they belong but don't lacking the completeness that was now mine.

"Emily" I said quietly not knowing where to begin.

"I'm Thor, Leah's husband. I'm not sorry to say that I'm not her imprint. Her imprint is now in a hospital in surgery. He tried to drug her." Thor said in a blunt deadly tone.

Both Emily had Sam looked at me in disbelieve then they started to wonder how it concerns them. We hadn't been in the same room or alone like this before and they were still unsure. It had been a long time since I last talked to Emily or Sam in person. I usually had Alice typed letters for me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. It was a double edge sword that either could save their marriage or destroy it for good. I didn't want to do it but it had to be done. THe boy had to have closure and so did my cousin. Sam deserved better than to be lie to and living with a broken shell of a wife. He may not be the best but he did put his best foot forward for her and most of her he thought the world of Emily. It may not be fair but I don't think I was going to realy ruin their marriage. They came too far to back out of it even if one of them was unhappy.

"His name was Young. He's twenty years old studying law at one at a community college and has two boyfriends." I said bluntly.

"Why are you telling us that?" Emily asked her face flickered with an emotion that I didn't recognize.

"It depends on what it means to you." Thor answered wrapping his arms around me protectively.

It causes me to question my actions when I was young and hurt by their betray. I was a stupid girl to let her make me bitter and angry, turning the world against me. I was a masochist for letting her twist that knife on my back and never fought back. Sam had been a reason but for her to do what she did was unforgivable. It was the one thing I had done right was to never forgive her.

The wedding that I had to cancel, the questions I had to answer and worst of all the lonely nights I spend asking myself. The pain I was put trought with nothing to easy me, no support of my loving best friends feeling alone in the world as tears ran down my face night after night. All my hopes dreams and happiness crushed. Everyone expecting me to be happy for them after they did what they did. People had believe me the better person taking the blame and living on my life like it wasn't important to me like it was nothing to them but sadly I was the fullish one giving her power. Loving Sam with all my heart even when he love me a fragment of what it was meant to be, taking a word of a friend twisting it hurting myself even more.

"I think Sam needs to know the truth. I really don't care any more but we are still family like everyone keeps reminding me so I'm doing what's best for you even if I don't want to and Thor isn't to happy about it."I said glancing at my beloved.

"Tell him" Thor said cut and dry.

"He's my son, Sam." Emily said bairly more than a whisper.

"Tell her Sam" I order knowing he had to say it out to her so it could be real.

"When the imprint broke, I felt real. I do love you but not as much as I love leah. There are many things I hate about you and that you need to improve but we've come to far to just give up but Sam you devoted husband is gone. You need to learn about me over again and I need you to remind me why I love you." Sam said making his play.

Emily froze shock. The man she married and love was gone. Leaving a shell of what had been and now she was given a choice. The faith was putting her in her place and she didn't know what to do. Sensing that they didn't need me any more I was more than ready to leave.

"Goodbye" I whisper knowing that they weren't listening, taking Thor hand as we walked to the door.

I didn`t have one thing to say to her any more. I had done what I had. My best friend and sister had become a stranger.

Knowing that it would be the last time I saw either of them. I had done my duty as a friend but I wasn't going to make it easy and wasn't going to sugar coat it. Emily was now playing my game if she played it right she'd get to keep everything that faith gave her on my behalf. If not her world would end and a very tragic story was going to begin.

The fairytale ending was mine, I had it all the wonderful husband and children on the way with many more to come if I wanted them. I felt my babies move inside of me. The doctor was right I need my mate for this I need him to be here for me and them. Thor was going to be a good father I could see it in his eyes as he looked at me. We were happy and it was going to stay like that for a very long time, eternity if I could have it. Emily however wasn't that fortunate she was running out of time, still I wonder if death would have been a better choice or a happier one. Then again if she was gone she'd miss seeing my good forture and get closure from her wrong doings. I was even a nice enough person to not troll my babies in her face even if she had been rubbing her happyness into my life every chance she got. Anyway my chance may come soon enough I wasn't going to let seth and mother out of my life just yet so she'll know when my babies come and she'll see how happy I am. If this was karma I wasn't sure what was, Emily got what she deserved and I finally got prince charming.

The end


End file.
